Computer
Zim's Computer is the artificial intelligence that controls Zim's house and base; essentially, it is his entire base. Description The computer is highly advanced in its ability to communicate with others, often choosing to speak in a more casual tone. Although the computer often gives its master advice, Zim usually ignores it, even shouting out "I don't pay you to contradict me!" in "Walk for Your Lives" to which the Computer responded with "You don't pay me at all!". The Computer often becomes very exasperated with Zim, occasionally ignoring him, being sarcastic, or blatantly refusing to perform any actions for its master. On some occasions, it will withhold information from Zim, such as in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars", when the Computer casually blurts out, "P.S.; I've located an alien monitoring device within the base". In the episode "Bolognius Maximus" the Computer claimed not to recognize Zim and when the bio-scan believed him to be bologna, tried to hurt or possibly kill his master, and in the cancelled episode "Nubs of Doom", the Computer flatly said "I don't want to!" when Zim demanded it bring him ear plugs. Sometimes, instead of responding to Zim's hankering with its actual voice, it will reply with a few small beeps. The Computer is prone to defects, as seen in "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain". When the computer is proven to be defective, the Artificial Intelligence Brain is replaced with a new one. The Brains resemble human brains, and are plugged into the center of base, after which the new AI flows through data conduits. However, the computer seems to be functional most of the time, save for a fit of unexplained coughing in "Walk for Your Lives". Unlike GIR, the Computer is everything but dysfunctional. It seems not to hate Zim, but it gets annoyed with its master frequently. During ''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus'', the Computer is actually quite helpful, but it displays several emotions such as indifference, annoyance and boredom when Zim requests it to do any task. The Computer successfully gets ahold of the Tallest's flight plan for Operation Impending Doom II while attempting to get more power in "sneaky mode", causing the entire City to have a blackout. Later on, it accurately informs Zim, Dib and Gaz about the Florpus Hole, describing it as the side effect of the "incredibly stupid teleportation of an entire planet" and that it would suck in nearby worlds which would violently colide with alternative realities. Appearances Invader Zim (TV series) *The Nightmare Begins (Debut) *Bestest Friend *NanoZIM *Germs *FBI Warning of Doom *Walk for Your Lives *Attack of the Saucer Morons *Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Nubs of Doom (Unfinished) *The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (TV Movie) Invader Zim (comic series) *Issue 1 *Issue 13 *Issue 19 *Issue 20 *Issue 22 *Issue 23 *Issue 24 *Issue 27 *Issue 46 Quotes Computer: Something is happening at the front door. Something... horrible! Computer: Shield in place. PS: I've discovered an alien monitoring device inside the base. Zim: Computer! Computer: (Grouchily) ''Whaaat? 'Zim: I don't pay you to contradict me! '''Computer: You don't pay me at all. Computer: Explosion must expand to its (coughs) inevitable size. Zim: What is that size, and why is my computer coughing? Computer: Master, the Tallest cut the transmission an hour ago. Zim: My latest plan— Computer: The latest plan is about to explode. Gaz: Do you have any video games around here? Computer: No... not really. Computer: People of Earth, I give you Santa Claus! Computer: Thing, is a Florpus Hole, created by the incredibly stupid teleportation of an entire planet! Facts of Doom *The Computer was voiced by the series creator, Jhonen Vasquez who is usually credited as Mr. Scolex. ** In the Latin American dub, the Computer was voiced by Víctor Delgado who voices it similarly to Vasquez. *In the Pilot, the computer had a female voice, provided by Danica Ivancevic. *The Computer may be the only being who is not afraid of Gaz, as it casually talked to her when she was in Zim's base while attempting to stop Tak's plan. *The Computer seems to be the only good piece of technology the Tallest provided Zim with, although as mentioned above it's still prone to defects. This may hint that while functional, it's still an outdated model and other Invaders may have more cutting edge computers at their disposals to help them conquer an assigned planets. *Similarly to GIR, the Computer has anthropomorphic traits such as the ability to cough, can feel emotions and even has free will as it sometimes doesn't want to do things Zim orders it to do. *The Computer can apparently transfer its memory to the Voot Cruiser. *The only times in the entirety of the series the Computer has given Zim accurate information was in "Walk for Your Lives" and Enter the Florpus, while in episodes such as "FBI Warning of Doom" it makes a horribly inaccurate "educated guess". This may be because the Computer actually has information about both the going ons in the Base as well as outer space while its information on Earth is not only limited but way off. Category:Irken Technology Category:Males Category:Alien Technology Category:Zim's Robots Category:Zim's Sidekicks Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Zim Allies